An Garda Haváích
by Amhran na bhFiann
Summary: Gaeilge: Bhealach, níl garda i Haváí a bhreathnaíonn díreach cosúil le Turk.


A/N: My friend asked if she could practice her translation skills by translating one of my stories into Irish. I don't understand Irish so the quality of this translation may be questionable. Also, shout out for not having an Irish or Gaelic language category.

* * *

Thug Turk spléachadh ar an bpictiúr nuachtáin a bhí fágtha aige ar an bpainéal ag cliseadh nuachtáin. Ba í Virgil an té a fuair í nuair a bhí sé ag scátáil tríd an bpáipéar go luath lá amháin. Bhí Turk ar tí roinnt críonna a dhéanamh faoi léiriú ionadh Virgil nuair a shéid sé an nuachtán díreach ina aghaidh.

Bhí sé joke, b'éigean a bheith ina luí.

Ach, léirigh cuardach tapa ar ainm an chop go raibh sé seo gan amhras. Bhí fear i Haváí a d'fhéach díreach air. A cop mar sin féin. A cop a chaith a chuid laethanta ag dul i ngleic le daoine mar é féin agus Virgil.

Bhí an stíl gruaige céanna acu fiú!

Bhí iarracht déanta ag Turk an rud ar fad a chur air. Ná déan dearmad go bhfaca sé an pictiúr sin riamh sa nuachtán. Ba é an rud deireanach a theastaigh uaidh ná go bhfaigheadh sé a bheith gafa ag a radharc. Ach anseo bhí sé sa phoill-phiorra anann-ar a bhfuair siad Haváí, ar tí bualadh leis. Bhí fuath aige i gcónaí ar Haváí. Ní raibh a thránna, an smugairle róin, an tsunamis.

Ba í obair Veirgil é seo go léir. Tar éis dó a phictiúr a fháil, thóg Virgil uirthi féin an oiread faisnéise a thiocfadh uaidh a thochailt faoin copa mistéireach cuma-chosúil. Fuair sé amach gurbh é Danny Williams a ainm agus bhí sé ina bhall de thascfhórsa stát mionlach darb ainm Five-0. Tascfhórsa an rialtóra a bhí iontu agus tugadh díolúine iomlán dóibh chun an méid a bhí siad sásta a dhéanamh.

Fuair Virgil amach freisin gur rugadh an triúr acu ar an lá céanna agus san ospidéal céanna. Ba é an t-aon mhíniú amháin a bhí déanta ag roinnt oibrí ospidéil Virgil agus Danny a mheascadh.

Chiallaigh sé sin nach raibh a fhíochán i ndáiríre ag Virgil; Ba é Danny Williams a chúpla.

Ag suí sa charr ar cíos os comhair an pháláis, ba é an rud deireanach a theastaigh uaidh a dhéanamh ná aghaidh a thabhairt ar an gcúpla caillte seo. Bhí sé breá sásta leis an bhfuílleach óna bpost deireanach. Ní raibh sé de dhíth air an fear Williams seo ag cur suas lena shaol.

"C'mon, ní gá dúinn é seo a dhéanamh," a dúirt sé le Virgil, "Cén fáth nach dtig linn ach dul go dtí an trá, comhrá a dhéanamh le roinnt cailíní agus am maith a bheith agat?"

"Shíl mé go raibh an chomhrá seo againn ar ais sa bhaile cheana féin, le linn na tiomána go dtí an t-aerfort, san aerfort, ar an eitleán, ag an áit ar cíos agus deich nóiméad ó shin nuair a shroich muid an Pálás."

"Is garda an fear é. Ach bogadh mícheart amháin agus ghlasfadh sé suas é agus caith amach an eochair!" luadh Turk.

"Tá muid anseo cheana féin agus níl sé chun sinn a ghabháil ach amháin má shocraíonn tú ar bhéal a chur ort faoi cheann dár bpoist roimhe seo."

"Cén fáth go bhfuil an oiread sin cúraim agat faoin rud seo go léir?" a dúirt sé, ag tarscaoileadh a lámha i dtreo an pháláis. "Ba mhaith liom mé a chur in ionad tú nó rud éigin? Faigh mo dheartháir fíor ionas nach gá duit labhairt liom níos mó," a dúirt sé, ag ullmhú le haghaidh ceann dá gcuid argóintí. "Ní raibh a fhios agam gur fuath liom an méid sin."

Ach ní raibh Turk ag súil leis an imoibriú a fuair sé ó Virgil. Ba é an chéad rud a thug sé faoi deara an chaoi a bhreathnaigh Virgil air agus gur chuir sé isteach air. Ní raibh aon rud le rá aige, ach d'oscail sé an doras taobh paisinéirí agus d'fhág sé an carr.

"I dtigh diabhail!" d'éalaigh sé. Bhrúigh sé é i bhfad ró-am. An uair dheireanach a chonaic sé Virgil mar sin bhí sé nuair a fuair sé é sa leaba lena chailín. "Virgil!" chuimil sé nuair a dhreap sé amach as an gcarr agus rith sé i dtreo a dheartháir. "Virgil."

"Táim ag déanamh seo toisc go bhfuil cúram orm fút. Tá tú ag dul le do dheartháir bhitheolaíoch agus tá a fhios agam mura gcuirfidh tú brú ort, ní fheicfidh tú bualadh leis," a d'fhreagair sé ach choinnigh sé ag siúl.

"Féach, tá brón orm as an rud a dúirt mé. Ní raibh sé i gceist liom. Is tusa mo dheartháir; mo chúpla, níl aon chúram orm má deir tástáil DNA nach bhfuil baint againn leis, tá tú fós mar an bheirt . " Stop Virgil ag siúl agus chas sí chun aghaidh a thabhairt ar Turk. "Níl a fhios ag aon duine orm ná maíonn sé níos fearr ná tú," lean Turk ar aghaidh, "agus is é sin an rud nach n-athraíonn riamh."

Go tobann, den chéad uair ó chonaic sé an pictiúr, bhraith Turk go bhféadfadh sé é seo a dhéanamh. Chuir a leithscéal beag in iúl dó nach raibh aon rud le cailliúint leis an bhfear seo a chailleadh. Bheadh sé fós ina Turk agus bheadh a dheartháir fós ag Virgil. Ba é Williams an rud ba mheasa a d'fhéadfadh tarlú. Sa chás sin, d'fhéadfaidís a fhágáil agus ligean dóibh nár tharla sé seo riamh. Ach, rinne Williams a DNA a roinnt, rud a chiallaigh go raibh roinnt leasanna comhroinnte ann. B'fhéidir nach mbeadh sé seo chomh dona.

"Déanaimis dul."

Bhí aoibh ar Virgil nuair a lean sé a dheartháir. Shiúil siad isteach sa bhfoirgneamh ar bhealach, ag gníomhú amhail is dá mbeadh siad ann. Mar a rinne siad a mbealach suas an príomh staighre, chlaon daoine lánúin nó dúirt siad hello le Turk.

"Is dóigh liom go bhfuil an-áthas ar an bhfear seo," a dúirt Virgil.

"Is comhartha maith é sin."

Lean an bheirt acu an halla go dtí gur shroich siad na doirse gloine leis na focail "Hawaii Five-0" air. D'fhéach Turk isteach agus chonaic sé ceathrar ag seasamh timpeall ar an mbord a raibh tablet ollmhór ann. Bhreathnaigh sé go tapa ar na triúr eile sa seomra ach tarraingíodh aird ar an bhfear fionn a bhí ag tabhairt a chuid arm ag gluaiseacht thart go garbh mar go gcuideodh sé leis a phointe a léiriú.

"An é sin a dhéanaim nuair a labhraím?"

"Sea. An t-am ar fad."

Cinnte, bainim úsáid as gothaí láimhe ach ní mar sin atá sé, "a dúirt sé agus chuir sé in iúl dó.

Gáire Virgil. "I ndáiríre, is dócha go bhfuil tú níos measa." Leis sin, bhí siad as. Ag dul ar ais agus amach i info foirfe, bhí sé amhail is go raibh siad ag léamh as cleachtadh dea-chleachtaithe.

Ag argóint, bhrúigh siad na doirse oscailte agus shiúil siad isteach.


End file.
